Endlessly
by FTfreak27
Summary: Why would the most popular girl in school like me? I'm just a nobody.. thought the pink haired male. I guess we'll just have to see where this leads to! Rated M just in case I decide to add a lemon or two!
1. Chapter 1

**My second Fairy Tail fanfic whoo! Super excited! I hope everyone likes this one cause it just kind of came to me while watching What's your number? It has a little bit of the movie in it so I'm going to give credit to whoever wrote/directed/acted in the movie just so people don't get weird. Sorry I don't know all the names but sometimes it happens.**

**As always Fairy Tail and all the characters belong to Hiro Mashima! Totally wish they were mine but sadly they are not. Hope you guys enjoy Endlessly! And don't forget to look up my other one Unexpectedly! It will be updated sometime tonight! :) Enjoy!**

"You know I kind of feel bad for him. I mean, he's always alone."

"Doesn't he have any friends?"

"Well he has Erza Scarlett and Gray Fullbuster, but half the time I never see him with them."

"I wonder why nobody likes them. I mean, they always either sit by themselves or alone."

"Maybe they're too awkward for anyone to be around."

"Well they all are pretty big nerds."

"Cana!"

"What Levy? You know it's true. Erza and Gray are straight A students, but I guess I don't know about Natsu."

"Maybe he's secretly super smart, but pretends to be super dumb so he doesn't get picked on as much."

"Well that plan completely backfired then because he's the one who is constantly getting picked on."

"I wonder why he takes it. Is he that big of a wimp?"

"I wonder what he's reading." Lucy suddenly spoke, interrupting her friends' conversation about the pink haired boy sitting three tables down from them in the lunch room.

"Why?" the bluenette raised her brows at the blonde. She shrugged at the girl she's known since the first grade.

"Well I've known the kid for eight years and it's always been either this blue leather book or his dark brown leather book. I just wonder what they're about, that's all." her friends looked at each other and suddenly turned towards their friend and smiled wickedly.

"Why don't you just go ask him then?" the petite, blue haired girl gave the blonde an evil smirk. Lucy raised her brows at her.

"Yeah babe." Cana swung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "We're all so curious and he knows you the best so you should really be the one to ask." she gave the blonde a big, wide smile. The sophomore rolled her eyes at her friends. She knew what they were doing. Since her breakup with Dan Straight, star Quarterback for Fairy Tail High, they were bound to find her a new, 'safe', boyfriend. "Com'on sugar tits, go strut your stuff." the brunette winked at her friend. Lucy rolled her eyes again. "I dare you!" she challenged. Lucy knew she would never live down the day if she didn't do it. She sighed and said, "Fine, I'll do it." the two girls squealed in excitement as Lucy picked up her bag and slowly walked over to Natsu, who was completely focused on his book.

"Hey." the blonde stood there awkwardly waiting for the boy to answer her. He didn't acknowledge her one bit and kept reading his book, chewing his thumb nail. "Uhh, hello? Natsu?" she leaned over to him a little bit. "Natsu?" she tried again. Still nothing. "Dude, the least you could do is look at me." she huffed and put a hand on her hip. He glanced up to her and gave her a forced cheesy smile. "What do you want?" he asked while returning his attention back to his book.

"Well I wanted to know about that book you're reading." that earned her an actual look this time. He closed his book, set it in front of him, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The book I'm reading huh?" he raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded. "It's a book about my life." he leaned across the table, elbows under his chest. "It's a journal about all the... adventures I've had in this suicide center they call school." she gaped at him. "But what would miss perfect know about any of that? She gets whatever she wants doesn't she? Miss popular, captain of the cheerleading team, straight A student, honor roll, adored by everyone.. Now doesn't that life sound fun? I wonder what it's like to have all the hardships of being so popular. To always have to worry about your hair, your figure, the way you talk, walk, eat, everything." he sneered. "Never have to worry about weather your going to get to eat that night or not, or weather you'll still have your apartment in the morning." he glared at her.

"I just wanted to know what the book was about asshole." she turned to walk away but stopped when she heard him say, "Why?" "Why, what?" she turned to face him.

"We've lived right next to each other for eight years Luce and this is about the second time we've had an actual conversation. Why is that?" she opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang.

"I need to go." she turned again, slowly walking to her friends.

"Ok, you do that. I wouldn't want to be seen with me either." he sat back in his chair, staring at the retreating figure of his neighbor. He smirked as her two snobby friends surrounded her probably asking questions of how insane he was. Soon he stood, gathered his things and left. He didn't like staying anywhere for too long otherwise Laxus and his 'tribe' would soon surround him. Picking at his oversized, black hoodie, baggie, ripped blue jeans, his messy salmon, pink colored hair, his shoes, his scarf, absolutly anything they could pick. He walked down the hallway to his sixth period class, taking his seat in the back. He put his hood on, shoved ear plugs in his ears, and layed his head down on the desk, covering his face with his arms.

"Oh, lookie here. It's mister pinkie. Don't you guys think he looks lonely? Maybe we should join him today." he heard whispers and snickers coming from all sides.

"Laxus..." he hissed.

When Lucy finally gained enough courage to turn around he was already gone. _Is that how he really sees me?_ she wondered as her and her friends walked out of the lunch room to their sixth period class.

**And first chapter done! Yes! I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with this one:) Love you all! Please leave a lovely review telling me if you like, love, hate, haven't decided yet. I want to know if I should keep going! Thanks! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy needed to pee. She was so close to her apartment she couldn't take it anymore. She was simply going to burst if she didn't get a bathroom soon. She headed up the stairs, fumbling for her keys in her purse.

"Shit." she murmured under her breath. Finally reaching her door (that was on the third floor), she glanced across the hall at Natsu's door. It wasn't closed all the way. She raised her brows and slowly walked over to the door. _Peeing can wait_ she thought to herself. "Natsu?" she whispered as she slowly pushed the door open. The door handle was broke and there was a huge crack on it. She looked inside the apartment and it was completely trashed. Broken furniture laid everywhere, papers torn and thrown about the room, a lamp knocked over and busted. She gasped at the sight. "Natsu!" she yelled as she picked up a piece of wood that she could use as a weapon. She walked into the living room and looked around. She didn't see any sign that the male was even in there. Did someone kidnap him? What if he got murdered and they drug his body out. Scary thoughts kept entering her mind and she almost passed out.

"Ngh." she heard someone groan, causing her to jump. Slowly a figure sat up from the other side of the couch. He squealed and threw her stick at the figure, hitting the person in the head, causing him to fall and groan again. "Ow!" her ears perked at the sound. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Natsu!" she rushed over to the other side of the couch and gasped. His hoodie was torn, blood spilling out of the hole, and he had a black eye, bloody nose, his lip was split, and he looked like he just got hit by a train. "Oh my god. What happened?" she leaned down beside the boy and kept trying to help him. She just didn't know what to do with her hands. Correction, she didn't know what to do at all.

"It's called Laxus and his 'tribe' happened." he put his arms over his face trying to cover himself.

"How do they even know where you live?" she questioned. He scoffed.

"It's called they fallowed me." he gave her a 'duh!' look and placed his arms back on his face.

"Come on Natsu, let's go get you cleaned up." he uncovered his non black eye and raised his brow at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly. She rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"I mean, I'm going to take you over to my apartment and get you cleaned and bandaged up." his one eye widened.

"Why would you do that for me?" she shrugged.

"Well I've thought about what you said earlier today and it's not fair to you how I've basically ignored you the eight years I've lived here. Starting now, we're going to become friends." she gave him a cheeky smile. "So let's get your butt up so I can take care of you!"

"But Luce-"

"No, but's!" she cut him off. "I want to do this." he sighed. "Fine." she gave him a sweet smile and helped him up._ I will help this kid no matter what. Nobody should be put through this. Not ever._ She thought as she slung him arm over her shoulders helping him up.

**~X~**

"OW! Lucy!" "Sorry!" she dabbed peroxide on his lip, causing him to flinch again. "There that looks a little better." she took a step back and admired her work. He had a tampon shoved each of his nostrils, a bandage wrapped around his head, two hello kitty Band-Aids on his left cheek, and some gauze shoved in his mouth since he lost two teeth from the fighting.

"Beddar? Are dou sare about dat?" he mumbled through the gauze. She laughed at his words.

"Yes I'm sure." he glared at her, causing her to laugh at him harder.

"Stahp laughing!" he flicked her arm. "Ow!" she said through the laughing, rubbing the stop he flicked.

"Ok, ok. Now I need to look at your side." his eyes widened suddenly and he took the gauze out of his mouth.

"No you don't. It's fine I swear. I can take care of that one." she gave him a puzzled look. "Seriously Luce, you've been great. Thank you a lot, but I can take care of the rest of me." he gave her a weak smile. She sighed.

"Fine." his grin widened slightly and he started to get up off of her counter. "But!" he stopped and looked at her with a confused expression. "I will be checking up on you everyday this whole spring break."

"Luce, you don't have to-"

"I'm doing it no matter what you say Natsu." she crossed her arms over her chest. He gaped at her. "What?" she asked him.

"Why are you doing this?" he got off the counter and stood right in front of her, making her have to crane her neck up to look at his face. She never noticed how tall he was until that moment. He had to be at least 6 foot.

"Because I want to." she looked at the ground. He grabbed her chin in his warm palm, forcing her to look at him.

"Seriously, Lucy." she looked right in his eyes and she could see all the pain he's been through, everything that made him feel worthless. He reminded her of herself.

"Because I can't stand to see someone else get hurt just because they're not as gifted as others." she answered truthfully. He have her a small smile.

"Good answer." he whispered as he let go of her chin and turned, staring to walk towards her door. She panicked slightly, not wanting him to go back to that place.

"Wait!" she yelled at his retreating figure. He stopped, but didn't turn around. She took a couple of deep breaths before saying, "Why don't you stay here?" he turned around to face her, a look of shock on his face. "I mean," she fiddled with her hands. "what if they come back? I couldn't live with myself if something bad happened to you when I could've helped..." she looked down to her hands and back up to the males face. She begged him with her eyes. "My couch is super comfortable." she gave a small laugh. "Just ask all my friends." he gave the blonde a small smile.

"Alright, I'll stay here if that makes you feel better." her smile widened.

"Ok, good." she pointed to her bedroom. "I'll go get some extra blankets and stuff, you stay here." she slowly backed to her door, not taking her eyes off of him, worried that he would run away.

"I'll be right here when you get back Luce." he sat down on the couch and smiled at her again. She smiled back at him, eyes brightening.

"Ok, I'll be right back." she turned and rushed into her bedroom. Natsu chuckled at the quirkyness of the blonde.

"This might be fun." he thought out loud as the blonde came out with a huge mound of pillows and blankets.

**The chapters will slowly start getting longer I promise! Review please! thanks loves!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Natsu! Help me!" the pink haired male glanced up from his book and brought his gaze over to the bathroom. He had been living with the blonde for almost a week now and had never experienced someone who had so many difficulties in the bathroom. "Natsuuuuu!" she whined loudly.

"I'm coming!" he yelled as he got up from his comfortable position. He walked down the small, narrow hallway to the bathroom and slowly opened the door. He did not expect what he saw. Lucy had fallen in the toilet.. He stared wide eyed at the blonde who was completely naked from the waist down, except for her frilly purple panties that were strung between her knees. She had a very humorous/ pissed off expression on her face. He could tell she was having a very hard time not smiling.

"I told you I don't look when I need to pee! Start putting the god damn seat down!" the male busted out laughing. "Stop laughing!" she tried to be serious but failed miserably, laughing with him. He clutched his sides, feeling like they were going to split from his laugh attack.

"I.. c-can't... b-b-belieeevve you.. got stuck!" he said between laughs. Her face was bright red as he tried to compose himself enough to help her up. She held her hands out to him and he grabbed them, ready to pull. She was almost unstuck when he lost his grip on her and she fell further into the toilet bowl. She screetched as the cold water brushed against her bare butt. "Holy shit! It's cold!" she gasped. "Get me out of here!" the male fell into new fits of laughter. "Natsu! Seriously!" she laughed.

* * *

After about ten more minutes of trying (and failing) to get Lucy unstuck from the toilet Natsu finally got her loose enough to where she could stand up.

"Ok, thank you but get out. I really don't want you to be seein' something your not supposed to be." he took the hint and left, still chuckling. He resumed his position back on the couch and opened his blue leather book to the page he was on. He wrote:

_Lucy is just too funny! She makes me laugh till my sides hurt._

_It's been almost a week since I basically moved in with her. Every day is a new adventure with her._

_She really does have a kind heart. She takes good care of me and I'm grateful to her everyday. I think I should tell her more_

_often about how much I appreciate her. Don't you think? My black eye is almost gone and my nose did break,_

_but it's not as crooked as it was before Luce tortured me and tried to put it back in place._

_I really hope one day you can meet her.. She really is amazing.._

_I've kept my promise... _

_I haven't told anyone anything about me.. Erza and Gray haven't told anyone either.._

_I hope one day you will forgive me-_

"What are you writing?" the blonde asked startling the male out of his thoughts. He quickly shut his book, giving her a small smile.

"It's nothing.. Just a letter to-" he paused, "someone." the blonde raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at him. He gave her a more convincing smile this time.

"If you say so." she waved him off and walked over to the kitchen section in just her panties and a simple black string tank top. She looked tasty, but he would never admit that, afraid she would kick him out and he would have to go back to the hell-hole that he once called his apartment. It was still a pretty big mess from Laxus and his group, but at least he managed to get his clothes and books out. "Want some breakfast?" the blonde said interrupting his thoughts. His mood immediately brightened at the thought of food.

"Of course!" he stood up and followed her into the kitchen. "You want any help with anything?" She smiled at him. "Sure, why not?" he grinned.

"What do you want me to get?" she pondered on the thought for a moment. "Well, what do you want to eat?" she countered, then soon gasped. "Oh, I know! Let's make chocolate chip pancakes!" he froze. Memories flooded his mind; laughter, warm smiles, hugs, kisses.. pain... blood... "Natsu?" the blonde gave him a worried expression.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I just spaced out for a minute." he gave her a small smile. Rubbing his hands together, he took a deep breath and said, "Pancakes sound awesome." he walked over to the cabinet and took out a large mixing bowl. He held it up to her and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Do we really need a bowl that big?" she questioned.

"But of course!"

"I don't think we'll be able to eat all of them if we use that." the pink haired boy smirked at the blonde. "Obviously you underestimate my eating abilities." and with that they started making pancakes. Both teens making a mess of themselves, each other, and the floor around them.

_I never knew this kid could be so much fun._ The blonde thought as she watched her classmate try (with little success she might add) to flip the cake in the pan. It broke in half and he let out an angered huff.

"Why is this so god damn hard?!" he yelled to no one in particular. She smiled at him thinking,_ why did I ignore him for almost eight years? I can't imagine my life without him now. I've only really gotten to know him for a week and it feels like I've known him forever. _

"Here let me help."

**~X~**

_The small boy looked up to his parents. His mother was sobbing and his father looked like he was about to pass out. He didn't understand why they were at a church talking to a priest. He hadn't done anything wrong. They were acting so weird. They didn't talk to him like they used to. They didn't tuck him in or tell him bed time stories or cuddle him like they used to. Something had happened after he got attacked by those wolves. He just didn't know what._

_"Mommy? Daddy? I don't understand what's going on." he tugged on his mother's sleeve, causing her to flinch. The priest noticed his mother's reaction and kneeled down to the confused five year old. _

_"Son, something happened to you when you were attacked by those wolves. We are not sure yet what exactly happened to you, but you have changed." the boy looked at him in horror._

_"What are you talking about?! I'm Natsu! I'm not different, I'm still Natsu!" he looked at his parents. They wouldn't look back at him. "Mommy! Tell the man he's wrong!" he tugged harder on her sleeve. She panicked slightly, holding the arm the boy had just been tugging on close to her chest. "Daddy!" tears started to stream down the five year olds face. His father didn't look at the boy, but just kept staring ahead. "I'm Natsu! I'm your son!" he pulled his pink hair, slowly backing up. "I'm Natsu. I'm Natsu." he kept repeating over and over again._

Suddenly a scene change.

_The boy was sitting at the dining room table, eating breakfast- chocolate chip pancakes, his favorite. It had been almost a week since the incident at the church. Natsu still wasn't feeling very well, but he could tell his body was getting stronger. _

_"Natsu, baby? Can you come here for a minute?" his mother entered the kitchen wearing a warm smile on her face. He smiled and hopped off his seat, running over to her to give her a big hug. She wrapped her arms around him and picked him up. _

_"What do you need me for?" he gazed at his mother's emerald green eyes. _

_"You need to take a bath silly." she rubbed her nose to her son's, making him giggle. "You're a stinky boy." _

_Together they walked down the hallway, Natsu talking excitedly about how he could tell he was getting better. His mother only nodded and smiled occasionally. They reached the bathroom, the bathtub full and ready for him to get in. His father was sitting on the toilet, feeling the waters warmth with his hand. His mother slowly started setting him down in the water. "Don't I need to take my clothes off first?" the boy questioned._

_"Honey, with what we're about to do, it doesn't matter if you have clothes on or not." then she shoved his small body under the water._

* * *

Natsu awoke screaming, drenched in his own sweat. He glanced around the room noticing it wasn't his childhood bathroom. He didn't know where he was for a moment, but suddenly remembered he was in Lucy's apartment. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"It's ok. It was just a dream." a dream that felt extremely real. Large tears developed in the corners of his eyes. It had been eleven years since that day, but it still haunted him every day of his life. He knew now why they had done what they tried to do, but that didn't mean he understood why they did it. His wrists burned at the thought of his parents. He subconsciously rubbed his wrist bands that covered his scars. The dreams always occurred more frequently when it got closer to his birthday- the day he almost died.

* * *

Lucy flew down the stairs with a baseball bat in her hands. She didn't understand why Natsu was screaming, but it had to be bad. She noticed the pink haired boy sitting straight up on the couch, sweat pouring down his face. He was breathing heavily and had the most terrified expression on his face. She slowly lowered the bat and looked at the teen. She had never seen him look so scared before in her life. His blue, long sleeved shirt clung to his body. She slowly walked towards him and noticed there were tears in his eyes.

"Natsu? Are.. are you ok?" he finally looked at her and she could really see his expression now. Terrified didn't even compare to what his face showed. He was way beyond descriptive words with how scared he was. She walked around the couch and sat on the edge about in the middle. He leaned away, his face becoming stone.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream, nothing to worry about." he looked down to his hands, fingering his black wrist bands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she leaned over to him, trying to look at his face. "I'm here for you." he slowly looked up at the blonde.

"No." his lower lip quivered. Tears were building up in his eyes again and he looked away. "What did I do to ever deserve that?" he said barely audible. Lucy looked at him, confused.

"Deserved what?" he looked at her again, tears freely falling down his cheeks. Her eyes widened slightly. "Natsu, why are you crying?" she placed a cool hand on his overly heated cheek. The simple act caused Natsu to cry harder. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her close, and shoved his face in the crook of her neck, sobbing on her shoulder. "It's alright, I'm here." she kept repeating softly. She held him close and tight for what seemed like hours, letting him cry out all the pain and sadness. Soon he calmed down enough to stop sobbing. He pulled away, leaving her tank top soaked. His eyes were red and swollen and his breathing was still a bit shaky.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to drowned you." he mumbled and pulled farther away. The blonde shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." she gave him a small smile. "I told you I would be here for you." he grabbed her small hand in his. He looked right into her eyes and whispered, "Thank you." he slowly started to lay back down and get comfortable. She shifted uncomfortably on the couch, not knowing what else to do.

"Do you need or want anything?" he shook his head. "Ok, well I guess I'll be headed back up to bed." she slowly got up and started heading towards to stairs when she felt his hand grab her wrist.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she looked into his eyes. She saw so much hurt and she could tell he was terrified to go back to sleep.

"Of course." she gave him a small smile and laid down on the couch next to him. Both teens moved around to get comfortable, before finally choosing a spot where they faced one another. They laid like that for a moment, just looking at each other. Lucy reached up and turned off the lamp by the couch, making the room become pitch black. She could only see the outline of the male she was sleeping by and closed her eyes, exhaustion soon taking over her body.

"Hey, Luce?" he whispered.

"Hmm." she groaned sleepily.

"Thank you. I mean it." she gave him a small smile and whispered, "No problem." Soon both teens were fast asleep, Natsu snoring slightly and Lucy drooling a bit.

* * *

Sometime in the night Lucy awoke slightly to Natsu putting his arm around her waist. She smiled slightly and snuggled closer to him. He groaned sleepily and tightened his grip slightly. _I wonder what made him freak out so badly._ was the last thing Lucy remembered thinking before exhaustion took her over.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Give me your thoughts on who the letter was to;) I really want to see who actually gets it right! I would like to thank PurpleSkyLover for the AMAZING cover pictures! They made me a happy lil' camper :) And thank you all my fans for giving me the motivation to continue writing! It means a lot! Welp, it's bed time. I'm updating Unexpectedly tomorrow since I didn't do it two days ago like I was supposed to.. *cowers in corner* REVIEW! bye loves! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start anything I would like to thank Rikotsu! You are my hero! I could not remember, NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRIED, where I got that last idea from. It was seriously pissing me off because I couldn't remember what it was from. You are one awesome person! So that last chapter goes out to Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater. I wish I had come up with it on my own, but sadly my imagination is not what it used to be.. *sigh* Welp, anyways let's get on to Chapter 4! YAY! Thank you all for stickin with me! It means a lot :)**

* * *

The blonde sat down in a desk in the back of the classroom. It wasn't like her to sit back there, but she really needed to talk to Natsu, who hadn't bothered showing up to school yet. It was the beginning of 4th period and he still wasn't there. What the hell? She had woken him up that morning (like every morning) and he seemed perfectly fine- grumpy and constantly cursing about why school had to start at 8. It was a completely normal morning, but he never showed up to 2nd period.. And now he wasn't in 4th either. She had 2nd, 4th, 5th, 7th, and 8th with him. _Where the fuck is he?!_ she groaned and sunk in her chair. She was staring to worry about the pink haired fool.

_"Lucy Heartfilia please report to the nurse's office quickly. It's important."_ the intercom interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" she asked aloud. She looked at the bulky speaker with a confused expression. She shook her head and looked at her teacher. "Is it ok if I go?" The man quickly nodded. Lucy got up in a hurry, dropping some things, and rushed down the hall to the nurse's office. She was out of breath as she knocked on the door. Bisca, the head nurse, opened the door. Her face looked disoriented and tired and when she noticed who it was her expression became sad and worried.

"Why did you need me?" the blonde asked breathless.

"It's Natsu, Lucy." the world stopped for a moment. "He won't let anyone touch him and he keeps asking for you. We don't know what to do. There's so much blood," _did she just say blood?_ "but we can't get close enough to him to make it stop. Please hurry in here and tell him we're only here to help." slowly the blonde nodded. She felt like a robot, stiff movements as she walked into the room. "He's in that room." the green haired nurse pointed to the left room. Lucy quickly ran over there, terrified of what she was going to find inside. Slowly she opened the door to find Natsu sitting on the floor, crisscross-applesauce. She gasped as she took in her roommate. He looked like he had gotten hit by a bus... or five. His normally spiky pink hair hung low in his face, blood dripped down from a cut, she supposed, on his forehead, his clothing was ripped and tattered, showing hints of skin covered in blood here and there, his lip was swollen, and he had a large bruise forming on the left side of his jaw. She just stared at him. His white scarf, that she had never once seen him take off, was filthy and sitting in his lap. She noticed a long jagged scar on the right side of his neck. _Old battle wound?_ she thought as she slowly walked over to the boy and knelt down beside him.

"Hey, Nats." she gave him a small smile, but he continued to stare at his hands in his lap. "Bisca told me you wanted me.. Do you still want me here?" still nothing. "Is it ok if I take care of you? I promise I won't hurt you like last time." once again the blonde was awarded with silence. She gave an exasperated huff. "Natsu Dragneel, answer me."

"I was so close, Luce.." he suddenly said. She gulped. "What were you close to?" he clenched his fists together so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"I almost snapped. I was so close I could taste it." he looked up at the blonde, but not really. His eyes had a far away look in them. "I could've let the monster out so easily." he slowly shook his head. "It would've been so simple... so.. easy." the blonde was confused.

"What are you talking about Natsu?"

"I'm talking about the thing that lives inside of me." he really looked at her now, face completely serious.

"What.. thing..?" she asked slowly.

"Oh yeah, that's right." he gave a slow, dark chuckle. "You don't know do you?" she shook her head. "Nobody knows about me, well, except for Erza and Gray, but their shit is all fucked up like mine." he laughed again. "Oh, god Luce. If you knew about all the messed up shit in here," he pointed to his head, "you would be terrified of me. I'm terrified of myself in fact." he leaned his head against the bed set up in the room for him and stared at the wall before saying, "I'm so fucked up, Luce." he chuckled and looked at her again. "I don't think you'd be so nice to me if you knew everything." he sighed at looked back at the wall. "I don't see why you're even nice to me now. I'm just a complete failure... I'll never make something of myself because of this thing." he paused. "My step-dad doesn't want anything to do with me cause of how I am. He walked out on me seven years ago cause he couldn't stand me." he gave a short laugh. "He left me with my Uncle, who is constantly gone because of his stupid, fucking job." the blonde slowly sat down beside her friend. She didn't understand what was going on or what he was really saying, but she thought it would just be better for him to let everything out.

"Natsu?" he looked at her again, face serious, eyes narrowed slightly. "Who did this to you?" she asked in a serious tone. He gave a slow menacing laugh.

"Who did this to me?" he leaned toward her with a big, out of place, smile on his face. "You really want to know who did this to me?" she nodded and he leaned back against the bed frame. "Well to tell you the truth, I have no idea what his real name is. We call him Brain, and to be honest I don't think he even knows his real name." he chuckled again. Lucy was getting a little scared.. She had never seen Natsu like this before. He was acting... insane. "But him and a couple of his goons cornered me this morning on my way to school. They kept asking where my old man was and honestly I don't even know where he is. I mean, I only talk to him through letters every other week. That's not a very good father-son relationship now is it?" he pouted slightly. "So they decided it would be fun to beat the shit out of me and now here I am." he raised his arms as if saying 'ta-da'. Lucy stared at him. She had absolutely no idea what to think at that moment.

"Natsu..." she started out slow. "You know you've lost a lot of blood and you're acting a little crazy right now so I think I'm going to take you to the hospital." he gave her a wide eyed look.

"Hospital? Now why in the world would I need to go there?" he smiled darkly at the blonde.

"Natsu, you need help. You're going to die if we don't do something soon." she took his large, tan hands in her small ones. He looked down at their hands intertwined and stopped everything- he even stopped breathing. His whole world went into a standstill as he watched her small, fragile hands hold his. He didn't understand why, but he didn't feel like he was in his body. He felt.. detached from the world. Suddenly his vision started to get hazy around the edges; he was going to pass out.

"Luce.." he said voice weak. She leaned in close to him and mouthed something he couldn't place. Everything was starting to look like a dream. He couldn't hear what Lucy was trying to tell him. He thought it was important because the emotions on her face made her seem like she was panicking. Soon the green haired woman entered with his roommate. He couldn't remember her name._ Beth? Betty? No, that wasn't right.. Her name was something people didn't hear very often.. Bridget? Beatrice? Still not right. Bisca..? That sounded familiar. Yeah, that was her name, Bisca._ Why didn't he remember that? He had known the woman for years now, why did he forget her name? _Why am I here again?_ He couldn't think of anything- his mind kept drawing blanks. _What was I doing before I got here?_ The last thing he remembered was that man.._ What was his name again? It also started with a 'B'. What's with all the 'B' names? Is there something special about names that started with the letter 'B'? His name was... Bill? No. Brian? Close, but no. Bob? Definitely not. Brain! That's what it was. He was looking for his step-father Igneel, but why was that?_ He simply couldn't remember anything.

"Natsu! Don't you dare die on me!" he had heard that voice before, but from where? She sounded like an angel.. A complete angel.. He looked around and saw they had moved. He wasn't on the floor anymore, instead he was in a van type car thing. _When did I get in here?_ "Natsu! Look at me Natsu!" two hands grabbed his face and he saw a blonde beauty leaning over him, tears streaming down her gorgeous face. _Why is she crying?_ She looks like an angel.. Was he dead? He didn't remember dying. "You can't die. You can't!" he wanted to comfort her some way, but he didn't know how to. His world was getting hazier by the second. He could barely make out the shape of the girl in front of him. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Luce.." he whispered hoarsely. She leaned over him. "I'm here Natsu. I'm here, I'm here." she gave her, what he thought was a smile.

"I love you." was the last phrase he remembered saying before the black took over him.

* * *

**Hmmmm.. I don't know how I feel about this chapter... It was really weird typing because I never write things like this, but the words just kept on coming. Tell me how you feel about this. If nobody likes it I'll take it down and re-write the chapter no prob! Review please:) bye loves!**


	5. Chapter 5

The blonde stared at her heavily sedated roommate. She knew it was rude to just sit there and stare at him, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't understand what had happened almost two hours ago. Everything had gone so fast. She couldn't keep up with it. Between her and Natsu's talk, the ambulance ride, and then taking him away to stitch him up, her brain was dead; it just couldn't keep up with all the insanity.

"Oh sweetheart, you're still here? I thought you had left." The blonde slowly turned to the door, in which a woman stood in the frame. She was a heavier set of girl with dark hair that fell below her shoulders. She had on sickly green scrubs and her name tag read _KIM._

"I'm not leaving until he wakes up." The nurse smiled pityingly at the blonde sitting on the patient's bed.

"Well, he's been heavily sedated. So, he probably won't wake up until tomorrow morning at the earliest." The blonde smiled back at her.

"Then, that's how long I'm staying." she said, voice firm. She had already stayed there for almost two hours; why would she leave him now?

"Ok, then." The dark haired woman, kept her smile in place as she then added. "You know, he's very lucky you got him here when you did. If he had lost anymore blood, I don't think he would have made it. Do you know why he did this to himself?" The teen gaped at the woman.

"What?" She frowned at the nurse. "I don't follow."

"Hon, his cuts are self-inflicted. He did that to himself." Lucy raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue, but she didn't.

"What are you talking about? He was attacked by a group of people this morning on his way to school."

Kim chuckled. "Look- Lucy, isn't it?" The blonde nodded. "Lucy, are you his girlfriend?" Lucy grunted and the nurse took it as a yes. "I know you're really close to the situation, but this boy is seriously ill and needs help."

Realization dawned on the blonde. "You think he tried to kill himself?" The dark haired woman nodded. Lucy almost laughed. "Look- Kim, isn't it?" She used the same phrase the nurse had used moments ago. "Kim, you're very wrong." Kim glared at the teenager.

"Do you think we're stupid or something? That we wouldn't notice something like this?" She walked up to the bed, took Natsu's limp arm in her hand, and turned it, so his palm faced the girl sitting on the bed. Kim gestured to the jagged scars on his wrist. "They're on both arms, miss." Lucy stared at them like she was trying to read some other language.

She shrugged. "Those are from before I knew him. I'm telling you that he didn't try to kill himself this morning. It was some kind of mafia group or something."

"Sure, fine. Let me know if you need anything." With one last glare, the nurse walked out of the room, leaving the two teenagers completely alone.

As soon as Kim left, Natsu's eyes shot open, scaring the blonde half to death.

"You're supposed to be asleep." She said barely above a whisper, clutching her frantic beating heart. He chuckled.

"This stuff doesn't work on me." She gaped at the boy. Was he being serious?

"What do you mean 'this stuff doesn't work on me'?" She questioned.

"Well, you see, my body burns off the sedation medicine about a hundred times faster than the average human body." Her eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" He sighed.

"Luce, can I just explain everything when we get home? I really don't want someone to walk in here when I'm supposed to be asleep." He paused. "You should really find me some clothes. I really don't feel like running around the hospital with my ass hanging out." He started to get up and the blonde panicked.

"Wait! You're not supposed to get up! You have horrible wounds and fucking thirty seven stitches in you! DON'T YOU DARE GET OUT OF THIS BED!" She shouted the last part. Natsu cursed and yelled a 'sh!' at her.

"Lucy! I said I don't want people to know I'm awake!" He whisper shouted at her.

"Sorry, I forgot." She whispered and the boy sighed.

"Besides, I'm fine." He continued. The blonde raised her brows at the boy. "Do you want me to show you?" He began to take off his hospital gown under the blankets. Slowly he began to pry off the bandages wrapped around his torso and shoulders. Lucy gasped.

"Natsu! Are you insane!?" She reached forward to grab his hand, too late. He peeled away the gauze to reveal his new... scars? Lucy did a double take and gasped again. "Holy shit." She whispered. The doctors had told her he had been a cut from his collar bone to the middle of his chest, one below the left side of his rib cage, and another on his right side, across his ribs. There were all in the right places, but they were newly formed scars with new stitches dotting the scar tissue. There were no fresh wounds, still oozing blood, no evidence anything had happened two hours ago. Her jaw dropped.

Natsu grinned at his roommate's expression. "See? Now, don't you think they would suspect something?"

"But- but.." She was at a loss for words. "There was so much blood. You were dying!"

"The only reason why it didn't happen sooner is because there was so much blood. My body couldn't heal itself with all of the blood and once they stitched me up, BAM! All better." He grinned at the gaping girl. "There are some perks to being me."

"Ok, you should seriously punch me or something. So, I can make sure I'm not dreaming." He flicked her forehead. "Ow!" She glared at the smiling man.

"Well, you said do something so you could make sure you weren't dreaming."

"I didn't mean that!" She huffed, but then wondered. "I need to see something..." Slowly, she leaned forward and touched the end of her fingers to the scar on his collar bone. Feeling the scar tissue would convinced her more than his words ever would have.

"Ok," she started slowly, "we really do need to get you out of here before someone notices. But, what are they going to say when you just end up missing?" He pondered on the thought for a moment. "They'll hunt you down you know." He scoffed.

"Yeah, right. They'll just figure I'm some delinquent with no insurance." He paused before continuing. "Well, I guess that is kind of true." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"No, they'll think you left to avoid help. They have the idea that you did these things to yourself because they saw the scars.." Natsu gave the girl a puzzled look. She pointed down to his uncovered wrists.

"Oh, those. I didn't do those." His face looked sad. He absentmindedly began to rub his wrists. "My mom did these ones," he pointed to his left wrist. "and my dad did these ones." His eyes darkened at the thought of his 'parents'. "They counted down from three so they made sure they would do it at the same time. I still can't stand to look at a bathtub." The blonde looked at the pink haired boy.

"Was that what you're nightmare was about that night..?" She remembered the night like it was yesterday. She had never seen someone so terrified before.

"Yeah.. When it gets close to the day, I have nightmares more often." He had a distant look in his eyes. He wasn't really with her, just somewhere far away thinking about something. She began to feel dizzy as she slowly started to process everything. How could parents do that to their only child? Her head whirled and she blacked out.

* * *

When she finally opened her eyes, a male nurse was fanning her with his clipboard, worry all over his face. "Are you ok?" She had fainted. She had never fainted before.

"Yeah, I am. I was just thinking about all the blood and I got woozy. _Uhhhh_..." she held her stomach, hoping she looked convincing enough.

"Just don't think about it." The murse smiled down at her, helping her into a sitting position. Lucy groaned as she had just thought of a very, and extremely, embarrassing plan to get Natsu some clothes. She finally noticed he was on the bed looking very sedated. He was a pretty good actor.

"I-I need to ask a very embarrassing question." She muttered, her face turning crimson. "Do you think I could, possibly barrow a pair of scrubs? I- you know-" She squirmed. "Uhh- well- my pants.."

Realization finally lit up the nurse's features. "Oh!" He cried. "I will grab you some." His face was bright red as he got up and went to the closet to get her some sickly green scrubs. "Here you go." He wouldn't even look at her. She felt her cheeks get even hotter.

"Thanks." She muttered and he left the blonde to do her business. Natsu's eyes flashed open as soon as he heard the door close.

"Did you just tell that man you peed your pants?" He looked at the blonde with a wide eyed expression.

"You. Shut. Your. Whore. Mouth." She hissed through clenched teeth and chucked the green scrubs at his head. "Hurry up and put those on before they come back and figure out I didn't piss my pants." She glared at the laughing male. "You owe me for life." He had difficulties slipping the scrubs on under the thin sheet because he couldn't stop laughing at the blonde. She just wanted to punch him. He ripped off his gown and replaced it with the scrub top. As he started to rip things out of his arms the monitors started to scream in protest, flashing and beeping announcing his death.

"Welp, time to go!" He flashed her a big smile as he took her hand and led her out into the hallway to the elevator. Right before the door shut she heard a "But he was heavily sedated!" from none other than Kim. They soon entered the lobby and... nobody was there.

"What kind of hospital is this?" the blonde asked as she looked around for someone, anyone. Natsu grunted beside her, focused on getting out of the hospital and to freedom. Soon they exited the building and started walking to Lucy's apartment, six blocks away.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" The boy asked the blonde, who hadn't said a word since they left the hospital.

"I'm fine." She said still staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She didn't understand what was going on. So many questions still left unanswered. Her brain started to hurt from all the thinking. She wanted to ask him more about everything, but didn't know where to begin. "Natsu?" She finally asked. The boy turned to look at her, moving his body in the chair he was sitting in over by Lucy on the couch.

"What is it?" He asked, sitting by her.

She took a deep breath and said, "You need to start explaining things." He sighed.

"I figured you were going to ask." He paused and looked at the ground. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." She stated simply. "Start from the beginning."

"Ok." 'H_ere goes nothing...' _he thought.

* * *

**I stopped here cause I am a very rude person and I just can't think right now. Apologies for the cliff hanger, but it gives it some excitement, right? So I'm rereading Shiver for like the millionth time and I loved the hospital scene Maggie did in the book. It makes my day every time I read it so I had to do something like it in my story! It's a lot alike but I changed a bunch at the same time. It happens. ****But, what did you guys think? **

**Now I must go cry in a corner cause my bestest friend is moving to Colorado... *sob* Leave me a review to make my night, please? :) Bye, loves!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Everything." She stated simply. "Start from the beginning."

"Ok..." _'Here goes nothing.' _He thought. He took a deep breath before he began. "I was born on June 21st, the first day of summer. My... birth giver's names are Emily and Robin Adams. We lived, not too far from here actually. It's a small town called Oak Town; population about eight thousand." the males eyes became distant, remembering his childhood. "We lived right by a forest. It was truly beautiful. There was a bunch of different kinds of wildlife and I loved it there, I truly did." he gave the blonde a small smile. "When I was five, some wolves that lived in the forest attacked me. I was messed up for awhile there and things started happening to my body. At first it was little things, like my body temperature rose to extreme high temperatures. I was having fevers of over 110 degrees." he paused for a moment. "Doctors couldn't believe I was surviving all of this, but anyways, I started having these violent muscle spasms and I felt like things were ripping and breaking. My 'things' completely panicked and when doctors couldn't do anything they took me to the church, saying how satin was taking over my soul and shit like that." he scoffed. "They couldn't do anything either and to make everything worse, that night I had one of my 'attacks'," he put air quotations around the word, "and it was the real deal. I grew scales and these bone things out of my back." he shuddered at the memory. "They look like those things that dinosaurs have on their backs." the blonde nodded, understanding. "But, after that, my parents became terrified of me. They would hardly come near me." his eyes darkened. "On the morning of my sixth birthday, they were being so nice to me. They made me breakfast and hugged me and told me how much they loved me." he spat the words out, anger lighting up his features. "And then they took me into the bathroom and cut my wrists and tried to drown me." he stopped suddenly, eyes distant.

"Natsu?" the blonde whispered after a few moments.

"I should be dead right now." he whispered. "Guess we're harder to kill than normal people." he looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. "They're serving life sentences now. They deserve it." he confessed. "They should just die, because I know they don't regret anything." pain filled his voice. "How could someone do that to their own child?" his voice cracked as he looked at the blonde, searching for answers. She grabbed his large hand with her small ones, not knowing how to answer the frustrated male.

"I don't know.." she answered.

"But, anyways," he cleared his throat. "Igneel, my step-dad, found me about a week later, eating out of a garbage can. I ran away from the orphanage." he explained. "He's this crazy ass, super smart, scientist that helped me through a bunch of shit. He discovered that the wolves that attacked me were lab dogs and all of their DNA mixed with my DNA and it created the monster within me." he pointed to his chest. "We call it 'The Fairy Tail Project'.

The blonde looked at him confused. "Wait, back up a second. You mean to tell me that the combined DNA of these lab dogs turned you in to what you are now?" he nodded and added, "There are other kids like me. Erza and Gray are two examples." her jaw dropped.

"What?!" he nodded again at the blonde's outburst. "So do they have the same thing you do?" he shook his head.

"Their bodies accepted the toxins in the wolves DNA in a different way. Gray does better with cooler things and when his monster comes out his skin becomes icy and takes almost a blue tint to it. His punches hurt so much more when he's like that." he gave a small chuckle. "And Erza..." he paused and shuddered. "Erza is just plain terrifying."

"I've never talked to them before." the blonde stated.

"They'll be back next week. You can meet them then." he gave her a grin, excited for her to meet his friends.

"Where are they?"

"Well, Gray is visiting his half brother Lyon and Erza is visiting some of her old friends." he sighed. "I didn't have anyone to go see so that's why I'm still here." he smiled, but she could see the hurt in his eyes. She wanted to talk to his parents to see how they feel after all these years; to see if they still think what they did was right. She dismissed the thought as he began to talk again. "Continuing on my story, three years after moving in with him he left, telling me how he needed to go somewhere to study something important, so he left me with my Uncle Gildarts. He's super cool, but he's almost always gone because of his job." he looked at the floor and sighed. "Sometimes I wish I had a normal life... Mine is just so fucked up." he said barely above a whisper. The blonde glanced down to her hand, still entwined with his, and tried to think of something to get his mind off of his family.

"I have a couple of questions." he raised his brows at her and said, "Go ahead."

"Is the monster a good thing? Like, if it starts coming out should I let it?"

He shook his head. "It's not a good thing, definitely and you shouldn't let it come out. Most of the time I have it under control, but sometimes it gets too hard and I'll need help." She nodded slowly.

"Next question; what should I do if it does start to come out?" he sighed.

"Calm me down anyway you can. Talk to me, not the monster. Remind me of something happy and I should be fine."

"How will I even know if the monster is going to come out?" he smiled, liking how they talked about this so casually.

"You'll know, trust me."

"That doesn't help much." she muttered, causing the male to chuckle. "Next, anything I should know about you? Like, for example, if you ever get sick how would I treat you?"

"That is a good question." he paused. "If I ever get sick, which doesn't happen very often, make sure my body temperature doesn't go below 98 (in Fahrenheit)." the blonde's eyes widened.

"What?!" she screeched. He grimaced at the high pitched.

"Luce, my normal temperature is 107." her jaw dropped again. "How?!"

"I told you, the monster messed up my body." she slapped her forehead with her hand and leaned back against the couch, completely frazzled. "I guess so." she mumbled.

"Next question," she sat up. "what happens if you get cold like that?"

"I'll die." he stated matter-of-factly.

"How do I warm you up?" he shrugged. "Anyway you can think of."

"Next, you said something in the ambulance ride that I didn't quite make out... What was it?" the male blushed as he remembered what he told her.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

**Ugh. I'm sorry it's short! My brain just can not focus to save my life right now. poo... Oh well! What do you guys think? **

**Now I must clean my room... someone kill me now... REVIEW! Bye, loves:)**


	7. Chapter 7

"So are you and Natsu an 'item' yet?" the brunette grinned at the blonde, as the two girls walked across the large snow-filled campus to the library where Levy was waiting for them.

"No, Cana, we're not. He's really..." she paused not knowing what the right word to use would be. "Dysfunctional? I don't know how to explain it, but he's one of those people that just need someone there for him and not someone to complicate his life. A.K.A a girlfriend." her friend sighed and looked at the ground.

"I was really hoping you guys were fucking. I need me some drama before I go insane." she mumbled and the blonde laughed.

"Cana, you can have your drama with Levy and Gajeel. They are ALWAYS fighting about something stupid." the brunette huffed at her friend.

"It's always about the same stuff though! I need better drama not, 'You're so mean to me Gajeel!' or 'Why don't you care about me anymore!?' and shit like that. Then they make up about three minutes later. So boring." Lucy laughed again. It was true, Gajeel and Levy fought constantly but made up right after. "So that's why I think you and Natsu should date!" she gave the blonde a wide grin and Lucy just shook her head. "Come on, babe!" she whined. "I need me new drama! And besides you guys have been living together for months now, how are you two not in love with each other yet?!" the blonde frowned.

"He just doesn't like me like that." she looked the ground. "And besides it's not like I'm so amazing he would fall head over heals with me in just a few short months. There are so many other girls who are way prettier than me that Natsu can have. I mean he's super cute, funny, nice, caring, I just don't get why he would even want me when he could have any girl he wanted." the brunette scoffed at her friend and stopped in front of her, grabbing her shoulders and forcing the blonde to look in her eyes.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you are the most beautiful, caring, and loving girl I have ever met in my life. I'm pretty sure if I didn't like guys so much I would totally go lesbian for you." the blonde rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"But that still doesn't mean Natsu would like me!" the brunette gave her friend an exasperated sigh.

"Then he's obviously gay if he doesn't want to tap this piece of amazing-ness right here!" she gestured to her and Lucy blushed slightly, rolling her eyes again.

"Cana!" the brunette shrugged. "What?" "Don't be so mean to Natsu. He's not gay. He just doesn't really know how to interact with people since he's had a pretty tough life and doesn't trust people very much." Cana's eyes widened and she gasped.

"You're defending him!"

"So?" she paused. "Did you even hear a word I said?!"

Her friend smiled and said, "Nope! Not after you said 'Don't be so mean to Natsu.'" Lucy rolled her eyes. "Come on babe, just admit you like him!"

"I don't like him more than a friend!" the blonde blushed, earning another gasp from her friend. "That's a lie! You're blushing! You like him don't you?!"

"N-no I-I don't!" Lucy stuttered, her blush deepening. Her friend gave her a wicked grin, knowing she had her in the palm of her hands.

"This is just too cute!" the brunette jumped up and down in excitement, smiling like an idiot, causing the blonde to groan.

Realizing she couldn't lie to one of her best friends she sighed and said, "You can't tell anyone!" and glared at the bouncing girl.

Cana's smile widened and she said, "Oh, I won't tell just anyone, I'm going to tell THE one." the blonde quirked a brow at her friend.

"What do you me-"

"Natsu! Oh, Natsu-boy! Where are you?!" the blonde's eyes widened drastically as Cana started to run away from her looking for 'you-know-who'.

"Cana! Get your ass back here right now!" she yelled, chasing after her friend, who was yelling, "Natsu! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Suddenly the brunette spotted the pink haired boy she was looking for. She smiled wickedly as she ran up to him and started yelling, "Natsu! I have something important to tell you!" he turned towards her with a puzzled look on his face. "Cana, stop!" the brunette head Lucy yell, but she was on a mission to this boy. She finally reached him, out of breath, and began to say, "L-Lucy l-l-likes-" the blonde caught up to her friend just in time. She tackled the girl, who screamed, "Rape!" She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to keep ahold of her friend who was licking her hand. They wrestled for a few moments until the blonde got a good grip of her friend. She glanced up to a very confused Natsu and smiled apologetically. _'He probably thinks we're insane.'_ she thought as she could just imagine how the two of them looked. Cana was laying in the ground, face first, and Lucy was laying on top of her, hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, Cana forgot to take her meds this morning." she gestured to the complaining brunette underneath her.

"mght uo atse mey edds?!" the busty brunette screamed into her friends hand. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Okay?" he questioned, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. She couldn't help but think how cute that look was. _Stop it Lucy! He is a friend and nothing more!_ She scolded herself in her mind.

"So we'll be going now!" the blonde gave him a large smile and hauled away the complaining brunette. Natsu chuckled at the two girls. He had never met someone as funny as Lucy. Suddenly he remembered what Cana had said to him. _'L-Lucy l-l-likes...'_ Likes cake? Likes what exactly? He was going to find out tonight when she got home; He was certain of it. He turned away, walking to his class when he heard Cana scream, " I DIDN'T FORGET TO TAKE ANY OF MY MEDS THIS MORNING, LUCY!" the pinkette busted out laughing and started to jog to his class before he was late. _'They sure are funny.'_

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer I promise! Life has been crazy so I'm sorry if I don't update soon! I'm trying to update all my stories today so hope it works! So, tell me what you guys think of the chapter! REVIEW! Bye, loves:)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Luce, I need to ask you something." the blonde stopped putting away groceries and walked over to her roommate, eyebrows raised.

"What is it?"

The boy took a deep breath. "Will you come sit on the couch with me please?"

The blonde gave him a confused look. "Oooookay." she drug out the word and followed her roommate out to the living room, where they sat down and faced each other. "What do you want to ask me about?"

"What do you like?" he cocked his head to the side as he asked her. She raised her brows at the boy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cana was starting to tell me something that you like when you so rudely interrupted her." the blondes face turned crimson. He was actually paying attention? "Tell me Luce." he batted his eyelashes at her, making her blush deepen. "Pretty pleasseeeee. With a cherry on top?" he begged.

"I-i-i-i-it was n-nothing! Nothing at all, I promise!" she gave a shaky chuckle, swallowing the lump in her throat. She wanted to tell him but was too scared to. What if he thought she was a nut? Or worse. What if he moved out if she told him? She couldn't do that to him.

"Lucy, please tell me! I'm dying to know!" he begged the blonde. It had been bugging him all day and he couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to know what she like. What if she liked him? He mentally shook himself. There was no way she would like trash like him. He was nobody and a mental head case with some messed up powers that probably scared the crap out of her. But, for some reason, he just hoped that, that, was what she was going to tell him.

"I-I told you i-i-it's nothing." she looked everywhere but at him. She couldn't face him knowing that he knew something was up.

"Fine. If you don't tell me I'm just gonna have to tickle it out of you." he gave the blonde a wicked look before he tackled her on the couch. She let out a small scream and laughed.

D-d-don't tickle m-me!" she gasped out. "S-st-stop it!" she yelled, laughing. He pinned her down by straddling her hips and tickling her sides.

"You have to tell me then!" he laughed out, enjoying this way too much. The blonde squirmed, laughed, and shrieked as her roommate tickled her, somewhat enjoying the feeling of him on top of her.

"Natsu, I-I-I'm gonna piss m-myself!" the blonde struggled to get out. "Get off!"

He gave her a wicked smile and yelled, "Never!" and continued to tickle her.

"Stop being such a bully!" she laughed out. Natsu laughed at her choice of words. Never would he imagine HE would be the one to be called a bully.

"Not until you tell me what I want to know!" he gave the blonde a wicked smile and tickled her ever more, causing her to scream.

"Okay, okay!" I-I-I'll tell you j-just s-s-stop tickling m-me!" she gasped out between giggles.

Siting on her hips he leaned back and grinned his signature grin. "So then tell me."

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree as she mumbled as quick as she possibly could, _"IreallylikeyoubutI'mtoonervoustosayanythingcauseIdon'tthinkyoufeelthesamewayandit'skillingme."_she scrunched her eyes together and braced herself for what she thought he was going to say. That he didn't like her that way and that maybe it would be better if he just left and never came back. But.. it never came.

Instead he looked at her, baffled. "Excuse me? What did you just say? All I hear was _mehmehblehblehmeh._" he gave her a small chuckle. "Will you repeat?"

She rolled her eyes, face still flushed. "I saiddddd, _IreallylikeyoubutI'mtoonervoustosayanythingcauseIdon'tthinkyoufeelthesamewayandit'skillingme." _

"Slower!" he yelled and tickled her sides again. She screamed in frustration.

"Oh my god! I said that I really like you but I'm too nervous to tell you cause I don't think you feel the same way and it's killing me!" he stared at her dumbfounded. Did she just say what he thought she said?

"Wait, what?" she averted his gaze and cringed, waiting for the bad news. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Say that again."

"I said that I like you, okay!" she yelled half heartedly. Soon she felt his soft lips on hers. At first she was shocked but soon she melted into the kiss. He turned his head slightly to the left, deepening the kissing. She came to life underneath him, exploring his mouth with her tongue. She moaned against his lips, loving the taste of him.

"God, you taste amazing." he said breathless, a wide smile presented on his lips. The blonde chuckled.

"I was just thinking the same thing." she grabbed his face in her small hands and brought his lips back down to hers. He smiled as he kissed her, happy as he could be.

"Hey, Luce?" he leaned back slightly to look at her face.

"What is it?"

"Will you go out with me?" she raised her eyebrows at the boy.

"Go out with you? As in boyfriend and girlfriend?" his smile widened.

"Yes, boyfriend and girlfriend! Silly girl." she reached up and touched his face and smiled.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

And with those five words, Natsu Dragneel became the happiest he had ever been in his life.

* * *

**Well it is June 21st, 12:41a.m. here and since it's that time I would just like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to NaluPrincessXOXO! Anddddd Natsu if his birthday is really June 21st but really I don't know cause on the stupid website it doesn't tell me! Ugh! **

**Well, tell me if the chapter was good, bad, horrid, amazing, cute, short, EVERYTHING! I admit it was really, really, REALLY short. I sorry! Love ya! REVIEW! Bye, loves:) **


	9. NOT AN UPDATE!

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! **

**Terribly sorry but sadly this isn't an update and I'm sorry. But this non-update is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! **

**So I've been trying extremely hard to keep my stories in a regular system of updating but it hasn't been going as planned... You can blame that on writer's block, a busy ass life, and a new story that is taking over my life. I sorry! **

**So I've made the courageous (well not really) decision of stalling two of my four stories. (The other two will get done in time I PROMISE!)**

**Unexpectedly will continue with further updates because my block has finally been lifted and I'm writing like crazy on it. Yay! **

**My question to everyone who's reading my stories is which one should I finish first? I've created a poll on my account? Uhh... no that's not right.. Profile! That's it! Yes on my profile so if you would please be so kind as to tell me which one I should continue with it would be GREATLY appreciated! **

**Pick between:**

**Starstruck**

**Endlessly**

**orrrrr**

**Accidentally**

_**I'M GIVING THIS POLL 1**__** WEEK!**_

**No sooner and no later. So PLEASE vote! Thank you all:)**

**VOTE! Bye, loves:)**

**Love,**

**FTfreak27**


End file.
